Merry Christmas From The DiNozzos
by Agent Emanon
Summary: Join Anthony and Abigail DiNozzo as they celebrate Christmas along with their kids, Emily and Michael. Set in the 'Next' Universe. Pre-'H.N.C.' Storyline.


**Merry Christmas From The DiNozzos**

**Author's**** Note:** This Story takes place three years after _'Happy Chanukah From The McGees_

* * *

"…_can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late. We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late."_

"One more time," Five years old Emily DiNozzo said as she jumped up and down, hugging her teddy bear.

"Emily, you heard the song three times already," Tony said, "Aren't you tired of it by now?"

"Please daddy?" Michael asked him.

Tony could see both of his children really wanted to hear the song again, despite his annoyance of it. "Fine," He said giving in, "One last time."

"Yay," Emily and Michael said, both jumping with joy. Tony hit play on the stereo control and the song bean anew.

"_Alright you Chipmunks, ready to sing your song?_

_I'd say we are._

_Yeah, Lets sing it now!..."_

Tony sat in his armchair, rubbing his temples and watching his children dance the way five years old do to the song. "Oh my God, you played it again?" Abby said as she walked into the family room with a tray of Christmas cookies. "Tony, this is like the hundredth time the kids have listened to this. I was considering banging my head on the kitchen wall after the first time."

"I couldn't help it; they used their sad look with the pouting bottom lip," Tony explained to her.

"_Me, I want a hula-hoop."_

"I hope they grow out of it soon, maybe by tomorrow," Abby said as she placed the tray down on the coffee table.

Tony grabbed hold of Abby's hand with his own, "Abbs, let them enjoy it. This is one of the happiest and precious we will look back on when Emily and Michael are all grown and have lives of their own."

Abby sat on Tony's lap, "I guess you're right." She watched her kids singing and dancing to the song. "You always know what to say."

"I know," Tony said with a smile, "It's one of the reasons why you love me." He grabbed one of the cookies from the tray.

"Not until the others get here," Abby said slapping his hand to place the cookie back.

"…_please Christmas don't be late."_

Abby let out a sigh of relief, _'Finally.'_

"Again, again," The DiNozzo twins begged.

"Emily, Mike, I said 'One last time' and I meant it," Tony said.

"Please daddy?" They asked in unison.

"No."

"That's not fair," Emily said. She noticed the tray on table, "Cookies." She and Michael ran towards the cookies Abby baked.

"Not yet," Abby said to them.

"When can we have some cookies mommy?" Michael asked.

"When Grandpa Gibbs, Grandpa Ducky, Uncle Tim and his family are here."

_Ding-Dong_

"Right on Cue," Abby said. She got off of Tony's lap so he could answer the door.

"If it isn't the McGees," Tony said after opening the front door. "Merry Christmas, come in."

"Hey Tony, Merry Christmas," Tim said as he walked in and shook his former teammate's hand.

"Merry Christmas Tony," Ziva said following Tim inside. She placed a kiss on Tony's cheek.

"There's my favorite Goddaughter," Tony said as he bends down to hug her.

"Hi Uncle Tony, Merry Christmas," Five years old Tali said as she hugged him; her small arms going around his neck. She ran to the family room to find her best friends.

"Hey Uncle Tony, Merry Christmas," 13 years old Matthew said.

"Merry Christmas Mattie," Tony said as he stood back up.

"It's just 'Matt' now Uncle Tony."

"Okay, no problem Matt. Hey nice leather jacket."

"Thanks, 'Gunny' got it for me for Christmas," Matt said with a smile.

"It really looks good on you," Tony said. "Come inside, get out of the cold." He closed the door after Matt walked in.

"It's so good you are all here," Abby said. She hugged and kissed Tim and Ziva and took their coats. "That is a very pretty dress you have on Tali," Abby commented as she took her Goddaughter's coat.

"Thank you Aunt Abby," Tali said. She gave a little twirl, "Mommy got it for me."

"Well you look lovely. Doesn't she look lovely Mikey?" She asked her son.

"Yes," He said bashfully.

"Thank you," Tali said, her cheeks going slightly red.

"Where are Gibbs and Ducky?" Ziva asked. She took a seat on the couch and grabbed a cookie from the tray.

"They're coming," Abby said, "They had to take care of something."

"Mattie, Tali, come see what Santa got me," Emily said as she tugged her 'cousins' by their hands.

"Okay Emily," Matt said. He and his sister followed Emily to her room with Michael behind them, leaving the parents in the living room.

"Yeah Santa got it for her, he wasn't the one who spent an arm and leg buying it," Tony said after the kids left the room.

"You got here the 'Super Deluxe Princess Sparklett Castle, didn't you?" Tim asked. He sat next to Ziva and grabbed the cookie shaped like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, it took me 30 minutes to put it all together," Tony said.

"It took me 45 minutes to set up Tali's castle," Tim said.

"I don't see why you two are complaining," Ziva said. She wiped the crumbs from the corner of Tim's mouth. "It was Abby and I who had to go out and but those gigantic toys. They wouldn't fit in the trunk, so we had to place them in the back seats of our cars."

"The worst part were those annoying female cashiers," Abby added, "Every one of them was wearing the princess costume and saying 'Have a sparkly day' with a goofy smile." She imitated the best she could.

"What about Mikey? What did you get him?" Tim asked as he took another cookie.

"We got him the racecar bed he asked Santa for," Abby said, "You know the one with the working headlights."

"What did you get Matt?" Tony asked.

"Well I got him a cell phone," Ziva said, "but Tim; tell them what you got him."

"What? What did you get him?" Abby asked.

"…I signed him up for karate lessons," Tim said.

"That's great," Tony said.

"Great? What is great about my son learning to fight?" Ziva said.

"Matthew isn't going to learn to fight," Her husband said, "He's learning to defend himself."

"You have to admit Ziva, that's a very good reason," Abby said, "I would hate to hear that Mattie has a bully problem."

"Matthew has never had a bully problem. In fact according to his teachers, he is one of the most popular kids in his class," Ziva said.

"Really? Popular?" Tony asked amazed. "I guess it skips a generation, huh Tim?"

"Funny," He said with a not-so-amused look on his face.

"It makes me a little sad that Matthew doesn't want to continue his piano lessons," Ziva said.

"Ziva, you know that Matthew has been asking for karate lessons for a while now," Tim said, "If it will make him happy shouldn't we make it happen."

"I guess so," She said.

'_Ring, Ring'_

"Whose phone is that?" Tony asked as he checked his cell phone.

"Oh no, don't tell me we are being called back to the office," Abby asked with a worried tone. She would hate to ruin the kids' Christmas by going back to work.

"Sorry everybody, that's me," Matt said as he walked by the living room. He answered his cell phone, "Hey Ashley." Matt walked to the dining room so he would be interrupted or interrupt whatever the parents were doing.

"Who's Ashley?" Tony asked.

"She's Matthew's…..girlfriend." Ziva said the last word with a hint of annoyance.

"Mattie has a girlfriend? That's so adorable," Abby said.

"Popular and a girlfriend? He has you beat when you were his age doesn't he 'Probie'?" Tony said.

"Those two have been talking almost every hour," Tim said, ignoring Tony's comment.

"I am regret getting him that phone now," Ziva said. "If they are not talking, they are sending text messages to each other."

"Matthew always had girls after him," Tim said, "now he broke their hearts by having a girlfriend."

"I don't trust that Ashley. I think she's planning something," Ziva said.

"What could she be planning Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Nothing good," Ziva said.

"Uh-oh, I think somebody's just jealous that her baby boy has a new girl in his life," Tony said in a baby voice.

"I'm not jealous," Ziva said.

* * *

"You see that up there?" Michael said to Tali pointing to the ceiling. It was just the two of them in the hallway right outside Emily's room.

"Yeah?" Tali said.

"My mommy said that's called 'Missile-Toe'," Michael said. The Mistletoe hanging right above them.

"I have seen that at my house," Tali said, "My mommy says if two people are under it, then they have to kiss."

"Yeah, my mommy and daddy kiss on the mouth every time they are under it." Michael said.

"Mine too. Sometimes my daddy surprises mommy and holds the 'missile-toe' right over his head."

"Do you want to kiss Tali?" Michael asked shyly.

"Maybe…" She said. She looked away from him for a few seconds, a little smile growing on her face. "Only if you want to."

"I guess," Michael said.

They looked at each other in the eyes. Michael's hands are getting sweaty; Tali's throat is getting dry. They closed their eyes, puckered their lips like goldfishes. They closed in for their kiss. A light 'smooch' could be heard in the hallway. "Eww!" Michael and Tali both said after their kiss. They wiped their lips with their hands.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Emily asked coming out of her room.

"Nothing," They both said innocently.

'_Ding-Dong'_

"It's Grandpa Gibbs and Grandpa Ducky," Emily said excitingly, "Let's go." She ran back to the living room with Michael and Tali following behind her.

* * *

"Grandpa Gibbs, Grandpa Ducky," Emily said running into the living room. She and Michael hugged Gibbs, while Tali hugged Ducky.

"Merry Christmas 'Em', you too Mike," Gibbs said as he returned his 'Grandchildren's' hug.

"Thank you for my dolly Grandpa," Emily said.

"Thank you for my toy sailboat," Michael said.

"Don't mention it."

"Merry Christmas Grandpa Ducky," Tali said.

Ducky picked Tali up, "Merry Christmas my little one." He placed a kiss on her cheek, "Did you like your gift?"

"Oh yes, thank you Grandpa. I love my doctor toy tool set."

"She really does," Tim said, "You should have seen her Ducky; she was taking our temperatures, examining our eyes and listening to our heartbeats."

"Was she?" Ducky asked happily. "Well it looks like we have a future doctor here."

"Dr. Tali McGee," Ziva said, a smile on her face, "She is going to help a lot of sick people, right _motek?"_

"Yeah," Tali said cheerfully.

"Ashley, I got to go." They all heard Matt's voice as he reentered the living room. "I'll call you tomorrow. I can't call you in an hour, I'm with my family…I'm telling you the truth…Ash, I'll call you tomorrow, bye." He hung up his cell phone and gave his Grandfathers both a hug, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Matt," Gibbs said as he hugged him.

"Who was that on the phone?" Ducky asked. He and Gibbs walked in and greeted everybody else.

"That was Ashley, my girlfriend."

"It looks like you were having a hard time ending your conversation with the young lady," Ducky said.

"Yeah. Is there any way for a guy to say to his girlfriend that he doesn't want to talk with her without sounding like a jerk?" Matt asked.

"No," All of the older males in the room said.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"What we mean is, you will find a way," Gibbs said.

"But even if does, it will still be wrong," Tony said to Tim in a low voice. "He's a guy; what all guys do or say is wrong and stupid according to girls." He and Tim shared a laugh, but stopped when they saw their wives' glares directed towards them. "I'm kidding," Tony said. He knew Abby and Ziva overheard him. "I love you Abby."

"You know I don't agree with Tony," Tim said to Ziva with a nervous laugh, "He puts his own foot in his mouth."

"Well before I physically do it for him," Ziva said, "How about we start with dinner?"

"Yes please, everybody into the dining room," Abby said.

"A nice, home-cooked Christmas dinner, how marvelous," Ducky said. He along with Tali, Emily and Michael went into the dining room where Tony and Abby had set everything up earlier.

"Are you two coming?" Gibbs asked Tony and Abby.

"We'll be there, we just have to clean up here," Abby said.

The McGees and Gibbs went into the dining room, leaving Tony and Abby alone. "Hey look Abby," Tony said pointing out the window.

She stopped from cleaning the coffee table, looked out the window and saw the first flakes falling. Abby to a moment to enjoy all that was happening.

"Abby, are you okay?" Her husband asked. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love all of this; you, me, the kids, Gibbs Ducky, Tim, Ziva and their kids here celebrating Christmas. I couldn't be happier."

They both stared out the window, sounds of laughter coming from the dining room. Tony nuzzled her neck, "Merry Christmas Abby."

She turned her head to her left, "Merry Christmas Tony." They lean in for a kiss. They couldn't be happier.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:** My Christmas gift to all of you. Please review this and all my other stories. No flames please. But strong opinions are welcomed.


End file.
